Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an LED filament and an LED light bulb comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional LED filaments suffer from the following problems:
1 . The strip substrate and LED chips are coated with fluorescent glue, while the metal strip electrodes are exposed, which means the metal strip electrodes are fragile and the connecting lead between the metal strip electrodes and the LED chips tends to break off during spot welding.
2 . Conventional LED filaments are vulnerable to overcurrent or overvoltage or overheat resulting from switching the LEDs on and off.
3 . Typically, a light bulb includes a plurality of LED filaments which are connected in series or in parallel. When one or more LED filaments stop working, overcurrent may be produced and flow through the other LEDs, shortening the service life of the light bulb.